


Five minutes after sunrise

by FiKate



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Family, Gen, Growing Up, Motherhood, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://ways-back-room.dreamwidth.org/4677839.html?thread=63877839#cmt63877839">William, five minutes after sunrise</a> though it turned into Alice thinking about her family with Dan gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five minutes after sunrise

Alice always woke up before the sun as did her boys, there was work to be done. This morning she was heating up some porridge for them as the sun slanted through the front door and she heard the horses neighing and what sounded like Mark's laugh.

When they came in to eat, both boys kissed her on the cheek though William had to lean down slightly, he was getting more like his father; tall and worn.

The food always went quickly but they were growing and she saw that for all the tears and bruises, they were growing. She wished that Dan could be at her side to watch his boys become men especially on mornings like this when the world was full of light that turned Arizona to gold.


End file.
